I Can't Believe It's Not Butters
by dwynna3
Summary: Butters wants to finally transition to being Marjorine, but when Cartman ends up finding him at a tranny bar Butters doesn't know what to do.... especially since Cartman has fallen for him and has no idea that he's actually Butters! M for future lemon....


**Chapter 1**

The blonde young man sat alone in the waiting room. Everyone else was gone, he was next. He heard the click of the latch as the door opened and a tall, slender doctor stepped out. He quickly examined the clipboard in his hands and looked up, smiling at the blonde.

"Leopold Stotch?" The man nodded.

"Everyone calls me Butters." The doctor smiled and gestured for him to follow. He entered the small check up room and sat down on the examining table. The doctor cleared his throat before continuing.

"So it says here that you've just received a letter of approval telling you it's alright to start hormone treatment."

"Yes…. I've known this was the right choice ever since my friends made me dress up like a girl to take a fortune teller from the other girls. Dressing up as Marjorine made me realize that this is who I was…." He looked down at his feet nervously. The doctor nodded.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Shall we get started?" Butters smiled and nodded. The doctor picked up a small bottle. "This is estrogen. Inject yourself every two weeks in your arm or leg." He held out a hypodermic needle and Butters took it, his hand shaking slightly. "Okay, don't rush it, just take your time." Butters placed the tip of the needle against his skin and pressed lightly.

"By the way. You never told me your name." Butters looked up at the older man. He smiled back and tucked his black hair behind one ear, revealing a brow piercing.

"Dr. Lawrence, but you can call me Adrian. Now, let's concentrate on the matter at hand."

"Oh… of course." Butter took a deep breath, pushing down on the needle. It pierced his skin. He slowly pushed down on the plunger, the liquid draining into his blood. He withdrew the needle from his skin and gave it back to Dr. Lawrence.

"Good job, Butters. Here's some for you to take home. I'll want to see you back here in a few months to make sure the transition is coming along smoothly."

Butters left the hospital, walking to his car. The cool summer air rushed through down the street, lifting his hair. The fifteen minute drive to his apartment flew by. Maybe it was because he'd never been happier. His life had been so difficult the last couple of years.

It started when he was seventeen. He told his parents that he wanted to be a girl, and they kicked him out. He had to take up selling himself for money, and soon he was getting regular customers. One night, after one of Butters' regulars left, Kenny showed up.

"Oh, hi Kenny." Butters scrambled over the bed sheets, gathering up the clothes that were scattered everywhere. "W-w-what are you doin' here?"

"Butters." Kenny's eyes were cold, his mouth tightening into a nasty scowl. "So you're the one who's been taking my customers."

"Oh gosh. Ken I'm sorry, I didn't know…." Kenny's hand covered his mouth, muffling the scream he let out.

"I'll tell you how you're going to do this. Okay?" Butters could feel Kenny's other hand slipping under the bed sheets. He moaned softly but couldn't move. Kenny was almost twice his size and much stronger. Tears ran silently down his cheeks, staining the already dirty bed linens. "I want you to lay off and give me back my regulars. Take your business elsewhere if you can't find a job." Butters clenched his eyes shut, tears pouring down his face. He felt Kenny's fingernails digging into his skin, just inches from his cock. "Say it." Kenny removed his hand from Butters' mouth.

"Al….." He found it hard to say the one word as choking sobs replaced it. "Al-right." Kenny stood up, his face like stone. He left the motel room, hearing Butters sobbing even after he closed the door. Within the next week Butters had packed up what little he owned and took a bus up to Toronto, where he continued his business and soon had just enough money to rent an apartment. Over the next year he got a job working at a small dancing joint. The pay was alright, and with the new regulars showing up at his house during the weekend, he was making a decent amount of money. He decided just after his 20th birthday, that it was finally time become the woman he wanted to be.

He trudged up the steps and fiddled around in his purse for the key to the apartment. Setting the bag of needles and estrogen on the kitchen counter, he tucked his shoulder length hair behind his ears. It was almost 6:30. He had to be at work soon. Butters quickly left the apartment once again, getting into his car. He turned on the radio, the song STARSTRUKK coming on. He sighed. The car pulled up in front of the bar, and Butters stepped out, his heels clicking on the sidewalk.

"Marjie! Over here!" Butters ran up to the tall man leaning against the door. He hugged him and stood back, smiling.

"Hi Neil, you've already turned the lights on huh?"

"Yeah we're opening early tonight, so you should get in there and get into your costume okay?" Butters nodded and walked into the bar, the music hitting him. He covered his ears and headed back stage.

"Hey Marjorine!"

"Hey Tania, how are you?"

"Good, I misplaced my wig though, it was in this box just yesterday. If one of the gals took it I'm gonna be pissed." The tall black man slid the box back under the shelf, sighing. He chose a pair of white boots from the top shelf and slid them on.

"Well you can use one of mine if ya want."

"Oh, thanks baby. You're always so sweet." Butters smiled and took his own box off of the shelf, opening it to take out two green scrunchies. He made up his pigtails and adjusted them as they fell over his shoulders. He looked through the box, pulling out a pair of sleek white gloves. He slipped them over his hands. "What's your get up tonight Marjorine?"

"I'm thinking about going with a gardener theme."

"Oh really? I haven't seen that one before…. can't wait to see how it turns out." Butters smiled and pulled out a sunhat. He changed into a pastel green slip that was short enough to leave his light gold panties uncovered. He walked out of the dressing stall and stepped into the green 3 inch heels he's left by the door. Grabbing his prop, he headed for the curtain. Tania was just getting off, he ran past Butters, giving him a wink and a thumbs up to let him know he liked the outfit. The blonde took a deep breath and strutted out onto the catwalk. He could hear cheers and catcalls coming from all directions and his cheeks instantly flared up. He should be used to this sort of treatment by now, but it always made him ashamed of his job. He gulped and made his way down the walk to the pole, wrapping his fingers around the cold metal, his other hand still clutching the watering can he'd picked up before coming out. Over the years Butters had learned many little tricks you can do while on a pole, all while never spilling a single drop of water onto the audience. As he twirled around and around he hopped up and wrapped his legs around the pole, slowly spiraling down to land gently on the floor. He raised the watering can over his head and tipped it, the cool water splashing over him. He could feel his clothes clinging to his body as he soaked himself. Loud roars and applause came from the crowd as he stood up and walked gracefully back down the catwalk and behind the curtain.

"That was great Marjorine! Very sexy." Tania winked at him and gave his ribs a little nudge.

"Oh, thanks Tania. I'm glad you like it." He grabbed a towel and began drying his hair, water dripping from his wet clothes and making a puddle on the floor.

"Here, lemme help you clean this up." Tania took another towel and started wiping up the floor. "If Neil has to clean up after us again he'll snap." He giggled and stood back up, slinging the towel over a changing stall door. "So where you goin' now baby?"

"Probably just back home, why?"

"Aw why don't you ever get out? Have a little fun? Meet someone?" Butters smiled weakly.

"I just don't need any of that right now." Butter went into one of the stalls and pulled his outfit off, hanging it up to dry. He pulled on the light blue blouse and dark forest green skirt he'd worn before and stepped back into his high heels. He was about to open the door of the stall before he heard Tania talking to someone, and something stopped him from leaving the stall. He put his ear to the door and listened.

"…. she's not available at the moment, but if you come back tomorrow you might be able to talk to her."

"Thanks so much, bye." Butters frowned. That voice. It sounded so familiar. Where had he heard it before? He opened the stall door and saw Tania putting his wig away.

"Who was that Tania?"

"I don't know. Some dude lookin' for you. I told him you weren't available but he could try you tomorrow."

"Really?" Butters pulled the scrunchies out of his hair and put them away. "Was he cute?" Tania smirked.

"Well, he was a little chunky. But if you're a chubby chaser I get you'd be into him. Anyway you'll find out tomorrow night won't ya?" Butters nodded and waved goodbye, walking out of the bar. He got into the small car and turned it on, the engine purring. The moon followed him home and watched him through his apartment window as he unbuttoned his blouse and stepped out of his skirt. He got into bed, the sheets cooling him. Who was that man Tania was talking to? Butters still couldn't help but feel he'd met him before….. that voice. That low, cracking voice.


End file.
